Walk Me Home
by lovebaby
Summary: [SasuNaru oneshot] There's a reason why Sasuke isn't desperately in love with Sakura. [yaoi]


**Title:** Walk Me Home

**Serie:** Naruto

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Summary:** SasuNaru oneshot There's a reason why Sasuke isn't desperately in love with Sakura...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Warning: **Yaoi/Shounen ai. Don't like don't read. This is not for Sakura's fans.

* * *

"Sasukeeee kun..."

The raven haired boy reluctantly turned his head away from his conversation with Naruto only to face a pink hair female drawing closer to him. "What is it, Sakura?"

"I was wondering... if you weren't busy, would you like to walk home with me?"

Sasuke looked mildly disgusted at the pink hair girl's eyes shimmering with expectants. He adverted his eyes back to the kitsune who was now staring blankly a him with curiousity. He shifted uncomfortably from his position to stand closer to Naruto and answered.

"Gomen, unfortunately, I can't walk you home. I'm busy."

"Doing what?" Again, two pairs of wondering eyes fell on him.

"I have to escort Naruto back to his apartment."

The kunoichi's face paled at the statement. Her expression moved from shocked to anger. She threw Naruto a glare before stomping away.

"What was that all about?" The blonde asked as soon as Sakura went out of sight.

"What?"

"That 'escort Naruto back to his apartment' shit."

"Don't you want me to?"

Naruto made a face then looked down to his fingers, now fidgeting for no reason. Silence fell upon them. Aware of the strange atmosphere around them, Sasuke spoke alas.

"If you don't want to, I won't..."

"Why do you want to walk me home instead of Sakura?"

"Isn't it obvious? I don't like her."

The silence returned once again.

"So you were using me as an excuse to stay away from her?" The kyuubi's holder lifted his head. His arms crossed in front of his chest in a business-like manner. His lips pursed into a grim, thin line as if to say 'Well...?'.

"No" Sasuke returned bluntly.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow, expecting a reason, but the other boy prefered it remined unsaid. After a while exchanging glances, Naruto groaned loudly.

'You know what? Forget I ever asked that. I'm going home!" He swung his arm in the air and turned to make his departure. Just as he about to skip home merrily like always, a strong arm jerked out and pulled him back.

"I'm walking you home!" Sasuke grunted grumpily.

"I don't want you to!" Naruto spat back, struggling to pull himself free.

"Too bad, I'm doing it anyway." The other male hissed. He gripped his hand around Naruto's to make his point and pulled the blonde boy away, to the direction of his apartment. Despite the fact that their fingers were tangled together, and that Naruto was screaming about being kidnapped, and some other nonsenses, Sasuke kept on marching ahead. Once in a while, their arms would bump against each other, causing the blonde to curse the world for being unbelievably unfair.

"Sasuke, is there any other reason that you insisted on walking me home?" Naruto asked when they were half way there. But the figure in front of him kept on marching in silent.

"Sasukkeeeeee! Tell me!"

"Shut up! You're starting to sound like Sakura!"

Naruto shut up at this remark. But staying quiet was a difficult task for him.

"Why do you hate Sakura-chan so much?"

Silence.

"She loves you a lot, you know?" Naruto went on seeing that it was safe to discuss the subject. "I bet you're just playing hard-to-get, huh?"

"No"

"Huh?"

"No, I am not playing hard-to-get." Sasuke repeated, his tone remained emotionless.

"Yea, right. Why don't you just admit that you're desperately in love with her?"

"I am not!" Sasuke roared dangerously before pulling Naruto by his collar and slammed the smaller boy against the closest wall. "Is it so hard for you to keep your mouth shut? Why does everything has to be about Sakura? The question is: Are **you** in love with her?"

"I... I..." Naruto stuttered, still shocked from Sasuke's sudden outburst.

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled. Before he could realize what just happened, chasted lips forcefully pressed against his, causing strange muffle noises. Sasuke's tongue skillfully traveled in his mouth, licking his gum hungrily. Naruto's eyes widdened at the sound of his jacket being unzip.

"Eh... Sasuke... No..." The blonde gasped as he managed to push the taller boy away. His face reddened with embarrassment.

"That's why I don't love her..."

"Huh?"

"Because I love **you**."

* * *

Finished. Review, plz. 


End file.
